You and Me
by SuggySenpai
Summary: Nuestro amor empezó a florecer, y ya podía sentir su marchitar. La vida no estaba siendo justa, temo por el día en que esto termine. No puedes dejarme, no te dejaré ir. Despierta, es lo único que te pido.


**You and Me.**

Nostálgica.

Días felices, son esas mañanas en que despertaba a tu lado. Esos amaneceres en que nos sonreíamos mutuamente para que en silencio profesáramos lo que gritaba el pecho. Nuestro amor florecía, y tu risa le daba razón de latir a mi corazón. Todo parecía tan simple y tan perfecto que en un comienzo temía por el día en que eso terminara.

Con delicadeza caminaba por aquellos fríos caminos, cualquier error podía significar el fin. Tomaste mi mano, sonriéndome con dulzura, tal y como siempre lo hacías "—Todo estará bien, relájate—" dijiste esa noche. Juré protegerte, velar tu felicidad y jamás soltarte, no entiendo como pude traicionar esas palabras que te dedique frente al altar. Nada de eso debía pasar.

Las apasionadas noches, todas las veces que ataque tus suaves labios volviéndote victima de mi necesidad de tenerte solo para mí. Esas mañanas en que mi nombre envuelto en tus suspiros era lo único que escuchaba, cada día en que te marque como mío. Son solo recuerdos, uno a uno se desvanecen formando parte de un hermoso pasado. Aún puedo verlo, esa encantadora figura frente a mí, sentir sus ansiosas manos tomando las mías junto aquel brillo en su mirada emocionado por decir la palabra "—Acepto—"en la privacidad de la capilla.

Tomé tus mejillas con anhelo, besando tus labios con deseos de probar los besos de mi nuevo esposo. Momentos felices, mi corazón siempre pareció querer salir de mi pecho. Escuchamos las felicitaciones del padre, y el sonido de las campanas sonar. Uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, me atrevo a decir.

Siento mi cabeza reventar, y quebrarse mi realidad. Los días felices parecen borrosos, con cada segundo que paso en este lugar empiezan a nublarse. Una a una, las gotas del suero se deslizan por esa delgada manguera. Cristalinas y pequeñas, como aquel día de lluvia en que al fin pude alcanzarte. Corriste sin escucharme, el cielo oscurecía y comenzaba su crujir, te grite varias veces pero no te detuviste. Las cosas no habían sido como las vistes, todo era parte de un malentendido. Te amaba aunque no me atrevía a decirlo, tú no eras diferente a mí. Esa tarde, llegue hasta ti bajo la fría lluvia que cubría la ciudad, me gritaste, dejaste al descubierto temores que con esfuerzo ocultaste todo ese tiempo, me mostraste esa fragilidad que tanto desee proteger, me dejaste ver ese niño que robaría todo mi ser. Esa tarde lluviosa te alcancé. Mis sentimientos llegaron hasta ti.

El sonido del monitor que me indicaba tu vivir, representaba la tranquilidad necesaria para seguir. Era cuestión de minutos, podía repetir esa frase todo el tiempo que necesitases. Ver tu rostro pacifico como el de un ángel, ahora me parece gracioso, recuerdo aquella expresión que hacia mi mundo temblar. Tu ceño fruncido, el torbellino que parecía tener tu mirada y esa posición en que ponías tus brazos, solo indicaban problemas. Eras una persona difícil de tratar cuando estabas molesta, mantenías las barreras en alto evitando tu lastimar. Eras adorable, aunque en el momento solo me hacías temer por lo que tendría que hacer para llevar esa sonrisa de nuevo a tus labios.

Quiero verla una vez más, daría lo que sea por al menos ver de nuevo esa expresión. Las personas vienen y van, caminando por los pasillos y recurriendo a ti cada cierto tiempo. Mi cuerpo se siente cansado, la calidez de tus caricias era mi fuente de energía, ahora soy yo el único que puede dártelas. No puedo separarme de ti, estrecho tu mano entre las mías, son frías. Mi alma parece querer perder, cayendo poco a poco ante esa oscuridad. Mi interior está herido, y solo uno de tus besos podría curarlo pero, eso ya lo sabes ¿No?

La alarma se escuchó, alterando a todos el estrepitoso ruido. Preocupadas personas entraron con rapidez a la habitación, quitándome de su lado, haciéndome soltar su mano, sintiendo mi pecho doler una vez más. Todo se estaba derrumbando de nuevo, podía ver cada pieza caer. La ansiedad y temor, inundaban mi cuerpo otra vez. Todo me hacia recordar esa noche, el día en que te perdí.

Las calles estaban solas, había un silencio que me hacían estar alerta. Barrios bajos y nuestro auto debía quedarse sin gasolina, "—Solo son unas calles, anda, no seas flojo y vamos—"me regaño, jalando de mi brazo para hacerme caminar con la garrafa en mano, ignorando mi idea de esperar por mí en la calidez del auto. Diciembre dejaba ver sus maravillas, mostrando la blanca nieve en cada lugar y esos copos que comenzaban a caer. Nuestro tonteo caminar lograba tranquilizar los nervios que me provocaba estar ahí, todo parecía estar bien hasta que…

— ¡Rápido, está teniendo un paro cardiaco!—El doctor gritó, tomando el cuello de mi amado al paso que las enfermeras quitaban almohadas y sabanas. No, espera…

"—Pero mira, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—"Nuestro paso se vio interrumpido, alertas se vieron encendidas. La maliciosa sonrisa de esos tipos me hizo llenar mi cabeza con la única idea de protegerte. Tome tu mano con fuerza, pasando tu cuerpo ligeramente tras de mí. _Saldremos de está._ Todo estará bien. _Cuidaré de ti, cómo mi mayor tesoro._ "—Rápido, denos todo lo que traen."

—Lo siento, señor no puede estar aquí—Basta, esto no puede estar pasando. —Debe salir.

"—Alto, no hagas esto. Ya te dimos todo…—"La fuerza en mi voz, es difícil de mantener. Sabía que no debía traerte conmigo, ¿Por qué no escuchaste? Rió, manteniendo el arma en su mano, bajando un poco la mirada. "—Los anillos, anda, ¡Dámelos!—"Solo era cuestión de una simple acción, y todo ese pequeño infierno podría terminar sin embargo tu tenias que decir eso…

Podía comprar otros, eso lo sabías muy bien. Ni siquiera eran de valor los que teníamos alrededor de nuestros dedos, pero eso también lo sabías ya. ¿Por qué? "—No, te hemos dado todo nuestro dinero, teléfono y tarjetas de crédito, incluso el auto que esta unos metros atrás. No voy a darte esto."

Tan testarudo, tan temerario, tan…

— ¡Resucitador!

La habitación era un caos, un cristal que nos alejaba y un sentimiento que nos unía. _No puedes dejarme._ Eso mismo pensé al verte inconsciente sobre la nieve. Segundos atrás, vi la molestia en el rostro de esa persona, cambiando el rumbo de la pistola hacia ti. Las cosas ocurrieron con rapidez, no podía creerlo, todo por unos tontos anillos que sacamos de una máquina expendedora de chicles el día en que te propuse matrimonio. Un fuerte sonido aturdió mis oídos, volviéndose todo confuso, no entendiendo el terror en tu mirada. Gritaste mi nombre, y pude ver como jalaste del brazo a uno de ellos al intentar escapar. Empujaron tu cuerpo, golpeando tu cabeza contra el oxidado fierro de aquella ventana. Mi cuerpo se sintió pesado, y al intentar correr hacia ti, una fuerza me atraía hacia el suelo, tiñendo levemente la nieve de un color carmesí.

Las sirenas se escuchaban aproximarse, y antes de que todo se tornara oscuro, trate de tomar tu mano y no dejarte ir.

—Familiares del joven Onodera Ritsu…—La voz de la enfermera resonó. Apenas pude ver como se paraba con preocupación la castaña señora. No estoy preparado, temo por lo que pueda decir la señorita.

Han sido cinco meses desde que aquel asalto en el callejón sucedió. Me recuperé del disparo en mi abdomen al pasar un par de meses, aunque no ocurrió lo mismo contigo. El golpe en tu cabeza produjo un daño interno, fue complicado entenderlo al despertar. Día y noche, no me separaría de ti. Te mantuviste en coma, callado mientras eras atrapado en un mar de sueños.

Mi dulce niño, mí malhumorado castaño, mi príncipe mimado y mí amado Ritsu, esperaré por ti el tiempo que desees pero por favor…

—Despertó. Masamune, Ritsu despertó.

No tardes.


End file.
